Measurement performed to detect a defect and predict a yield during a semiconductor manufacturing process may be performed using scanning electron microscope (SEM), transmission electron microscope (TEM), or the like. However, measurement/examination requires long time and high expense and may cause a delay in production.
In addition, in measuring and examining using SEM/TEM, it is impossible to perform a process for a more exact examination on an intermediate product (for example, cutting) or a process for a yield improvement test. This is because the process for this results in abandonment of final manufacturing of the intermediate product.